


Rules/regulations

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Because you know best, don't you?





	Rules/regulations

My life was never in danger  
From capillary bleeds  
And I should be at no risk  
Of breaking from wounds  
To my little figurative heart

But  
Your life-delivering  
Dictates of sanity;  
Oh, I wish  
They'd be the end of me.

If you tore my veins open you'd find them full  
Of lies and venom, resentment  
Against the ones that meant well - if you knew  
What you asked of me

You'd go on asking it; the deranged are not to be  
Trusted - 

Who is the mad one here, do tell.


End file.
